


Alright (day 21-Seizure)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adam uses any pronouns, Angst, Doll and Adam are adopted siblings, Gen, Protectiveness, Seizures, Whumptober 2020, adam can read memories, doll can paralyze people and steal their voice, just two siblings vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: Adam knew better than to read a psychic’s mind.____Whumptober 2020 day 21: Seizure
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Alright (day 21-Seizure)

**Author's Note:**

> cw seizures

Adam knew better than to read a psychic’s mind. 

At least, in theory. But, in practice, psychics are hard to spot and they are not omniscient. Doll knows it well, as does everyone in their misfit family. 

Adam has to be careful. Their power is too big for their body, now and then. It may not be spectacular by any means, compared to her paralysis or their cousin’s hallucinations or Blaze’s flashy heat beams, but it is by no means useless. Memory reading isn’t complicated, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t impressive. But God, does it send Adam’s brain into overdrive. It’s like a rush of electricity, she remembers them explaining, and too much electricity will make them short-circuit. If they overdo it, short-circuit. If their chosen victim’s brain is just as powerful as theirs, short-circuit. And  _ short-circuit _ , in their case, means  _ seizures _ .

Doll holds their head in her lap, while the psychic in question stares at them with little remorse. Not that he did it on purpose. But the kid is  _ still fucking seizing _ , and the least the bastard could do is call an ambulance, or help hold them still, or literally  _ anything _ at all other than staring at them.

Not for the first time, Doll wishes she had a voice at hand, but no one else is around. 

She is out of options.

_ Come here _ , she gestures. The man walks smugly up to them: “What was the kid up to, hm? There are better ways to mug people, little girl.”

Doll, eighteen and going on nineteen, chooses to ignore the nickname. She doesn’t owe the guy an explanation. Not that she could give him one. No, she can’t and won’t give him anything, but he can give  _ her _ something. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, her hand shoots up to drag him down by the collar and soon, the man is frozen stiff beside her, voiceless, motionless, like a plastic doll.

“Thank you.” she says in his voice, watching his eyes fill with terror. Always a pleasure.

Adam goes still in her grip. She doesn’t need two hands to dial their guardian’s number, so one remains curled on Adam’s cheek. 

“Charlie.” she greets, “It’s Doll. I stole a guy’s voice. We need you here.”

“ _ Where? _ ”

“Fleming street. Adam had a seizure.”

There’s a rustle on the other hand as Charlie packs a bag.

“ _ I’ll be right there _ .”

_ Click _ .

Adam is pale.

She brushes their jet black curls away from their sweat-matted forehead and dries the foam away from their mouth with a corner of her dress.

They will be alright.

As long as she’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is the first and likely the last original work i'll ever post :,)
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
